User blog:Malice89/TRBG: The Final Curtain (8)
Chapter #8: Lamenting Change After classes let out for the day I went to Blackraven Antiques, to see the new owner Mr. Stahl, who is a avid customer of my parents. He bought ownership of the store, after hearing that my parents were moving back to England. He never changed a thing in the store, the only thing changed was ownership. Mr. Stahl was the generous type, who is a major benefactor in town, and part of the Bullworth Historical Society. He was at least in his mid to late 30's, with slicked-back black hair, greyish-blue eyes, and always wore a black suit with a red dress shirt, and white Victorian cravat; he basically like a living embodiment of Dorian Grey, or a modern day version of Faust. "Hi Mr. Stahl." I greeted as I came in the store. "Hello Miss. Blackraven." He greeted back, "Are you here to look around?" "Yeah, just sinking it in." I said. I looked at all the stuff that the store had; antique furniture, old victrola's and grammaphones, even old Victorian clothes, that I'm surprised that Worn In did have them. I went to the near back of the store, where all the old books and records were in. I looked at another book made by Oscar Wilde 'The Importance of Being Earnest', and decided to by it. On the way back at the school, I wondered and lamented about how things changed in the span of two short years; how I moved here, how I became the leader of the Goth clique, my standing hatred for Allison up until she moved to Los Santos, all that crud. It seemed like I was in a mid-life crisis, which is weird, since I'm 18. Upon reaching the school and the Girls' Dorm, I went to Veronica and Ember's room, where they and Absinthe were doing homework, while listening to Veronica's new Blue Stahli album on low volume. "Hi, girls." I said, as I knocked on the door to the room. "Hey Malice, how was lamenting all over town?" Veronica playfully snided. "Not funny." I groused, "Can I join in?" I asked. "Sure, were just doing prep work for classes for tomorrow." Absinthe explained. "So what do we have for tomorrow?" I asked again. "I have Music and Chemistry." Ember said. "Gym and Shop." Veronica answered. "Math and English." Absinthe said. "I have Math and English as well." I said back to them, "Show me where were on." I added, while looking over Absinthe work. The next morning was like any other normal morning; woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and headed out to the Main Building. But what was different was that when I was going into Math class with Absinthe was that Mrs. Lyons wasn't in the classroom. But another woman. "What happened to Mrs. Lyons?" I asked the woman. "Mrs. Lyons had gotten involved in serious car accident, a couple of weeks ago and is still hospitalized. Don't worry until she makes a full recovery, I'll take her place." The woman explained. The woman was at least tall as me, but a little bit more on the plump side, She wore a pale-pink sundress, and matching flats. Her hair was brown and short like Lola hair, and greenish-blue eyes. She seemed like a nice lady. "Hello class, welcome to Math, I'm Miss. Graves. Now shall we get started with the year's course of study?" She introduced. Category:Blog posts